Terra Branford
Terra Branford is a character that I will use in the Fanon. She is originally from Final Fantasy VI. This article is meant to be a mental hospital study file, so please regard that information that has been crossed out is implied to be apart from the file and due to the mental state of the character is unknown to every character. Even if your character has psychic abilities or an all-seeing eye, they may not learn this unless told by an inhabitant of my character's world. All other information is part of the file and your character may have varying degrees of knowledge of this. Also, sections in Italic text should not be considered a part of the document, as it is completely unrelated to it. Also, the characters Rain and Lily are characters from another Fanon, and they were not made by me. __TOC__ Overview Name: Terra Last Name: Branford Color: Purple Sex: Female Fighting Style: Subject is reluctant to fight Mage Race: Seemingly human, though we don't know for sure Esperkin (half-human, half-Esper) Age: 18 or 19 18 Birthdate: Unknown October 18 Height: 5'3'' (160 cm)'' Weight: 105 lbs. (48 kg) Blood Type: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Land of Espers Possessions: Unidentified crystal Magicite Likes: Animals Dislikes: Crowded places Weapons: Sword Blade called Maduin's Horn Musical Theme: Terra's Theme: Final Fantasy VI-Dissidia Arrange Piano Arrangement: Terra: Piano Collections FFVI Field Theme: Phantom Forest: Final Fantasy VI-Dissidia 012 Arrange Battle Theme: Battle: Final Fantasy VI-Dissidia 012 Arrange Appearance Terra is a young woman who many believe to be beautiful. Her skin is pale and light and her hair is long, blonde and curly. She always wears it tied back in a ponytail by a hair band with a large, jeweled, pink ribbon on it. She absolutely refuses to wear any clothing other than the clothing she was wearing when she was located, possibly because it is one of the only things she retains from her past. She also has silver earrings with pink jewels. She wears a sleeveless dress with a red top and long gloves with flowery accents on them. Around her waist she has white, pink, purple, and yellow fabric at the bottom of the dress. Within this, she has tied up what appears to be a sheathed knife or dagger , but she has never touched this blade and shows no intention of wielding it. Below that she has white tights with pink flowers on them and red and gold high-heeled boots with pointed toes with the same accents as her dress and gloves. Finally she wears a long, pink cape adorned with jewels, strings, and a beautiful floral pattern that connects to a small necklace. Strangely, her eyes are a dark shade of purple which leads us to wonder if she is truly human or another race similar to it. DNA testing will be required to solve this issue. When in her Esper form, her clothes disappear and her entire body, including her hair, which grows long and wild, turns light lavender, save for the claws that sprout from her fingers and toes, which are yellow. Her eyes also become a lighter, more noticeable shade of purple. Her sword is long with a silver, slightly curved blade and a jagged pink hilt. Lastly, she was found with a small black tiara, but she has not worn it. When she sees it, she grows very apprehensive and breathes much faster. She says that she cannot explain why it scares her so much, however, so it is probable that this is due to one of her sleeping memories. Personality Terra is a very confused young girl who rarely smiles. She was found in the bedroom of the princess of the castle with no memories of anything, though she appears to be regaining them very slowly, as shortly after waking up she remembered her first name, but she has not shared anything else that she remembers. She often acts indecisively, questioning herself and her emotions, and has stated at many times that she is worried she lacks emotion and that she will never be able to feel. Despite her gloomy demeanor, she still seems to possess emotional fortitude and has not cried once since being found and at times can show signs of being assertive and determined. She also seems to be somewhat easily frightened, as when she was told the story of Rain Rose, formerly one of the Four Gods, she became very shaken and had to be sedated. Terra can be seen as a coward by some, as she even is afraid of herself and the power she wields, believing that she may have been evil in the past. She is also insecure about her unique heritage and fears that she is unable to feel love, but at her core is a brave, loyal young girl who boasts a desire to make the world a better place and is willing to fight for what is right. She bears a strong love for animals. She also asks often if there is somewhere she can go to see a "Moogle" and when we asked what she meant, she seemed shocked that we had never heard of them. However, when around people, she becomes distant and somewhat antisocial. She will steer clear of any conversation with others besides her attendants, but when spoken to by others, she shows great uncertainty in herself and cannot connect with others emotionally. She may, however, be friends with the princess, as when the two are together, she does not show reluctance to speak with her, but this may just be because she does not want to be rude when speaking to royalty. Battle Terra is very reluctant to fight, but she will when necessary. We have tested her for her battle prowess and have found that she does indeed have fighting skill with daggers, rods, staves, and even once a musical instrument she found around the battle grounds. She will use her sword when up close for a quick and deadly strike, and she demonstrates the ability to summon her sword to her hand in a short burst of light, but has not shown much other ability for swords. She dislikes wearing armor and will only wear small, magically infused accessories such as bangles, hats, hairpins, ribbons, her own clothing and some protective robes, even a small headband. She will not use her fists to fight. Nevertheless, the inhabitants of the Castle believe that she may be sent to the same school as the Princess will be attending soon and perhaps could be placed on a Team together. Terra possesses latent magic power inside. She is capable of flight and teleportation, though teleporting drains her of energy greatly and when flying she must maintain constant motion or she will fall. She is able to cast many spells and combinations and use them effectively. Also, if she does not use magic for a while, she can lose control of her Esper powers and attack everything in sight until she releases enough energy. Below are some of her favorites. Fire: Terra sends a trail of flame along the ground that explodes underneath the opponent, creating a small opening of vulnerability as they are knocked into the air. However, like many of her projectile attacks, this is easy to reflect. Blizzard Combo: Takes three balls of ice and, hopping into the air, hits her opponents with them three times at close range, slamming them into the wall. Blizzara:Combines three balls of ice into a large chunk and sends it toward her opponent at high speeds. The recoil knocks her into the air slightly if used on the ground, but as she finds the recoil jarring, she prefers to use it in midair to counter the recoil. Once the chunk makes contact with the enemy, it separates into three balls again and these hit the enemy again. Despite being easy to reflect, it can actually relect other magic and can therefore only be reflected by physical attacks and blocking, thus some foes may try using magic to block it and instead find themselves smushed against the wall. She cannot cast this spell when she loses control. Graviga: Holds her hands above her head and charges gravitational energy above her enemy's head. After charging fully, she thrusts her hands down and the gravity orb falls slowly, dragging the enemy down. The spell does significantly more damage if the gravity orb drags them forcefully into the ground before dying out. Because the attack is mainly energy, it is impossible to block in any way, as attempting to block would just end with the target being pulled down anyway. She also is able to float just above the ground and move around while casting this spell. She also absorbs her adversary's power when they are hit. Despite the power of this spell, she will not use his spell when losing control. Meteor: Spins around with her hand to the sky, summoning a scattershot of six somewhat easy to block, yet powerful, meteors above the opponent as flames surround her body. Thundara: Spins in midair, summoning four lightning bolts that converge on the opponent. The trap creates vulnerability, allowing her to swoop in for a quick slash. Coordinated and speedy foes, however, can block the four bolts rather easily. Holy: Spins in midair, throwing her hand out to create five balls of light that fly at the opponent, but they are unfortunately simple to block. The attack's strange power creates a profound moment of vulnerability. When chainspelled, instead of five at once, she throws three balls of light twice. Very difficult to dodge. Holy Combo: Identical to Holy, except for speed, tracking, and time before disappearing, which are all inferior, making it easier to dodge, but still difficult. If one connects, she shoots four Flare spells at the opponent. Flares are noticeably more powerful than the Holy spell alone. When summoning Flares, she is able to float and move through the air as flames spin around her. Flood: Puts her hands to the ground and thrusts them up while executing a backflip as three bursts of water erupt from under the opponent with a slight lag between the first two, the power smacking them into the air painfully. Because the water lifts the opponent off the ground, blocking is ineffective. She forgets this attack when losing control. Tornado: Summons three tornadoes around her, rising up through the air, picking up foes and lifting them above her head, then converging the three into one large tornado as she spins and the winds rip them apart. She can move through the air slowly while casting. Thw wind absorbs the foe's energy while casting and then quite promptly slams them into the ceiling. Also, the surrounding winds will block any attack that can be blocked at all, even some that cannot be blocked by any other means, somehow. This is by far her favorite spell and she uses it often, especially when losing control of her powers. Meltdown: Summons a fireball to scorch opponents. Depending on how long she charges energy into the flames, the fireball moves differently. Before casting she must draw her hands closer to her heart and tuck in her legs. If done immediately after that, she shoots a small one forward quickly. After a second, she will grow more brightly and, if casted then, her fireball will be bigger and will track her opponent for a little. When released, it moves slowly before gathering speed. If charged for another second, she must release it. This form is very large and the tracking of the flame improves. It also lasts longer and will bounce off of walls. Regardless of form, the fireballs are all equally powerful if connected and scorch the enemy, blasting their burning body into the wall. She forgets this spell when she loses control. Firaga: Sometimes after casting Fire, she uses the moment of leverage after the spell knocks them into the air to create an unblockable explosion of fire around them and burn them and throw them backward into a wall. Strangely, this fire is not magical at all. When chainspelled, the first explosion is far less powerful and is instead used to increase the power of the second. Ultima: Sometimes after hitting an opponent with the Flares of her Holy Combo she takes advantage of the opponents vulnerability to create a field of magic light around them that holds the opponents in its unavoidable glow before exploding, sending them flying to the floor. For chainspelling, she can either collapse the first field and conjure a second immediately or make the first one explode before conjuring the second energy sphere. This is another one of her favorite spells and one of her most powerful combos. Trance is the state that she goes into when she uses her Esper form. The name comes form the fact that she goes into her Esper form inadvertently and loses control of herself when she doesn't give her powers a chance to calm down. If she can find an outlet to target her power at, she can resist going into Trance as she feels herself losing her mind, but if she slips into Trance, she will succumb to her own power until she drains herself of energy and passes out, losin all memory about when she lost control. However, she can still use this form without losing control. She also abandons her sword in favor of her deathly sharp claws. Strangely, after losing control, she loses the ability to use some specific spells. In this form her ability to fly and glide through the air improves, becoming able to fly faster and even hover in place. She is also able to use an ability called Chainspell. This means that she can cast the same spell twice in succession much faster than if she had done it in her human form. In the case of Graviga and Meltdown, she does not need to charge again and can choose any form for the fireball of Meltdown for her second cast regardless of the form of the first fireball. In the case of Blizzard Combo, instead of repeating the spell completely, she simply smashes the ice balls together in a fourth strike. Also she gains access to her most powerful attack, Riot Blade. Riot Blade: Terra hits the opponent with Blizzara to hit them into the air and daze them. Then she charges energy into her arms. If fully charged, she spins around quickly and slices her foe to bits with a large number of energy arcs. If not fully charged, she simply fires blades from her hand, the number of blades varies based on how much she charges. Opponents with a high amount of willpower can decrease the power of her blades by channeling their own energy into them to weaken them slightly, but they must be careful, as channeling to much energy can actually cause them to drain themselves of power and weaken themselves. This attack is evidently difficult to survive. Due to the fact that she lost her memory, however, she is unable to remember the fact that she can use magic and because of this, her fighting ability has become vastly worse as she cannot tap into her full potential as a Mage. History Terra was born in the Land of Espers, a realm where Espers lived secluded from the rest of the World of Balance, a world separate from that of Team RWBY. Her father was an Esper named Maduin and a human Mother named Madeline Branford, then becoming the first Esperkin, a hybrid between Esper and human. She lived in the Land of Espers until, at the age of two, it was stormed by the Gestahlian Empire and her father was abducted. Madeline was killed in the assault and used her dying breath to tell Emperor Gestahl to stay away from her daughter, but he stole Terra and had her raised by the Empire, not as a girl, but as a tool of war. Along the way she developed a noticeable love for animals, especially Moogles. She was promoted to the title of Magitek Elite, mainly because of her unique ability to practice magic, something no one can do without absorbing Magicite into their bodies. Soon after, an insane magicite-infused harlequin named Kefka Palazzo placed a Puppeteer's Wheel, otherwise known as a Slave Crown because of its similarity to a slim, black tiara, upon her head, causing her to fall victim to the Empire's mind control. As a test, she was forced to face fifty Imperial soldiers in a battle to the death, winning easily. Sixteen years later she set off on a mission to travel across the World of Balance. Once coming to the village of Jidoor, she stopped in the local opera house where the famous singer Maria was to perform an opera later that year when Kefka planned to force her to wreck the opera house and cause some true destruction. He sent her to the dressing room to prepare (he thought it would be delightful if she destroyed it in a mockery of the opera that was to be performed by Maria), and she leaned back on the mirror to think about the best way to wreak havoc. When Kefka went in to check on her later, she was gone without a trace, and the seeds of insanity inside his mind began to bloom in the form of rage. Terra's unconcious body was found on the floor of the Princess's bedroom in front of the mirror. Strangely, this happened just as she was writing a song for her impending performance and she had had trouble coming up with an ending to the lyrics. She stated that the fact that Terra had appeared by the mirror inspired the ending she came up with. She says that it was almost as if Terra had sprung from the mirror itself and she was struck with fear for Terra's safety as she called her attendants for help. Terra remained in a comatose state for 24 hours. She seems to have hit her head as she fell, or, more likely, was dropped, onto the floor, as her crown had fallen off and when she woke up she remembered nothing. She was given the status of Mentally Distressed Patient. Her memory seems to be regenerating slowly, as she remembered her first name within a day after waking up, but she refuses to disclose what she has remembered since then, if anything. She has shown herself to be distant, running from conversation with others her age despite the fact that her therapist thinks she should try to connect with people and make friends, but Terra says that she can't find someone who she thinks would like her. However, we think she may have forged a friendship with the Princess, who has refused to make contact with anyone since her fiancé, Rain Rose, went insane, as the two have been disappearing at random times. Terra was informed of the Massacre of the Roses, but was so frightened when she heard of how some of his supposed victims bore claw marks that she had to be sedated. Perhaps she was frightened by his mysterious abilities. Terra was actually experiencing a common symptom of her brand of memory loss, which was caused by her Puppeteer's Wheel being removed from her head. She heard something familiar and began to scream, not out of fear, but out of pain, as the clawed bodies were not Rain's victims, but her own that she murdered unknowingly when she lost control. She experienced the pain because she was unable to fully remember this, and saw nothing more than a flash of claws. This is why she randomly disappeared at times, not because she was friends with the princess. In truth, she and the princess got along well, but Terra was intimidated by her royal status, preventing them from becoming real friends. It was decided that her fighting ability would be tested, and while she argued that she did not wish to battle, she reluctantly accepted when they assured her that she would do no harm to her opponent. They were right to assure her of this, as they decided to pit her against one of the Four Gods, Mortis "Lily" Lilium. Lily was told to make it easier for Terra, as she didn't seem up to fighting very much, and Lily agreed to try to hold back. Terra was pummeled by Lily, and it seemed like they had put her into a situation that was above her abilities when she rushed in for a fake-out and then a strike with her sword while Lily dodged at the wrong time, wounding Lily quite badly. Lily was so angered by being wounded by a "little girl" that she allowed herself to channel her Nirrti powers and was going to attack Terra out of rage. But as she charged her energy and readied to block her next strike, Terra froze, her eyes wide, and she didn't move at all. We thought this was fear until she began to clutch her head and scream, passing out two minutes later for currently unknown reasons. This was yet another memory that she was unable to regain, caused by Lily's Nirrti, which triggered latent memories of her Esper form, but she was unable to realize these memories and witnessed only a brief dream of herself in her Esper form, but she did not know that it was her in the vision. It has been considered that she should be enrolled in the fighting school that the princess will be attending soon. We hope that they will be placed on a Team with one another due to our thoughts that the girls are good friends. Terra has been saying that she wants to find out about her past and wishes to explore the world to find something that can be traced back to her world, but as it seems that she and the princess will be going to school soon, we must deny her request. She also hopes that on her journey she will be able to find love, as she has been experiencing fear at the noticing that she seemed to lack emotion when hearing about things that made other people have very strong reactions and wants to know that she is able to feel something, anything. Terra Branford is searching for friends. Category:Fanon Character Category:Terra's Stuff